How Link Stole April Fool's Day
by Malon1
Summary: I know, I know, it's a little late. This was written by ME! *smiles* and Coll the Wandering Punk. Please r/r!


A/n: this fic is made by both Coll, the wandering punk and Jewelz. All reviews go to us both! Thank you!   
  
**Link's April Fool's Day (And our reactions to stuff! [In the parentheses!]) **  
  
'Twas the day of April fool's and all through the Ranch...Everyone was   
picking on Link...even the cows! Malon was planning her jokes and

Zelda was too!   
  
Oh, how Link hated this holiday ever so much, and the reason behind   
this was…   
  
  
  
"I HATE APRIL FOOL'S DAY! It makes me look dumb! Malon and Zelda with their dim-witted pranks, I wish they were gone!"   
  
  
  
And then he had an idea, so devious, worse than Ganondorf   
himself…   
  
  
  
"I'll steal April Fool's Day, yes, I'll steal it, that's right!   
I'll go to the joke shop and steal the merchandise!"   
  
  
  
So off he was, to the Hylian Hoax, the only joke shop that sells   
boxes of jokes! He mounted his horse and rode off to he town, ready to take on the funniest clown!   
  
  
  
"I can't wait till I snatch the Whoville Christmas-huh? Oh, wrong   
script… AHEM! I can't wait till I ruin the Hylian's Fool's Day! I'll   
finally be the smartest guy at Great Bay!" (Isn't this story set in Hyrule?)  
  
  
  
And so he carried on with his really weird plan, ready to make   
April 1st into really old flan! (wha?)   
  
So he rode his horse into town and all the people joke, there faces were happy like foxes in socks. (…)  
  
"Mister, mister!" a young girl cried. "My doggie became sick! He ate some old prunes and now he feel ick!" (……ick?)   
  
"Don't worry little girl. I'll help you're small dog!"   
  
So Link walked over to the dog and he didn't look sick, the all of a sudden the dog gave him a big sloppy lick!   
  
So then the girl giggled and yelled, "You've been tricked!" (HA HA!)  
  
"Little girl I could see that you're dog was not ill. I was just going to tell him to sit down and stay still!"   
  
So over the land he roamed and tried to foil many tricks, but none attempts were successful and Link became irritated.   
  
Saria played a joke; telling him the forest temple was in trouble again!   
  
"Link, Link! The Phantom Ganon is back and he doesn't look to glad!" (Look glad? Couldn't I think of anything better?)   
  
So Link haplessly fell into his friend's trap, he ventured to the temple but nothing was amiss!   
  
Then Saria called "April fools! You've been tricked!" (He fell for it again!)  
  
Now Link traveled to the death mountain volcano, hoping to foil some young Goron pranks. He entered their city and no one was in sight!   
  
Then he saw Little Link sitting there, his eyes filled with fright. 

He looked up at Link and sorrowfully said, "I can't find my daddy! He's not anywhere! Please heed my plight!" (Aww…Poor little guy!)   
  
So link searched high and low though the Goron City, no one was in sight, a ghost town this seemed to become.   
  
Link stepped into the center of the once prosperous town. He scratched his head and looked to Little Link. "I don't know what happened. When was you're dad last around?"   
  
Little Link began to giggle. All of a sudden the Gorons came out. They seemed to be hiding. "April Fool's, you've been tricked!" they shouted as Link became pissed! (I'm sure it'll happen again…)   
  
Link soon traveled to the Zora's Domain, hoping to foil another lame game!   
  
He met his so-called fiancé, she has a giant rock on her finger, it looked like she was engaged. (NOO! This ruins everything!)   
  
Link looked in horror at the young fish princess. "You're not crazy about me anymore by the looks of that ring. Are you sure this isn't another trick thing?"   
  
Ruto smiled and shook her head. "Oh no silly, this guy's a real man unlike   
you, who left me long ago! So sorry, it's over, now don't cry and go!"   
  
Link turned his back and acted all happy. Then Ruto said "April Fool's, you've been tricked! Now I'll be laughing!" (YESS!)  
  
Then that was the last straw, no one else would trick him, at least that's what he thought when he returned to the ranch! Would he be the next victim?   
  
When he stepped into the ranch all was quiet but then the chickens came out and started a riot. Some pecked him and others flapped their ugly awful wings!   
  
Then Link would take it no more he shouted, "This pecking! It stings!"   
  
Then Malon walked out into the field. She saw Link was being pecked and said   
"Get away from the guy, you've hurt him to much!"   
  
Link stood up as the chickens fled. He sighed in relief. Then Malon said   
"April Fool's you've been tricked!"   
  
However the pecking began once more again. Link shouted and screamed as ran out of the ranch. He ran down to the ranch and shouted "The Hylian Hoax I will take!" (Whatever you say…)  
  
He ran down to where the store was, the tranquil lake. Then all of a sudden his nemesis stopped him.   
  
Link shouted in fear! How could Ganondorf break the seal?!? Then all of a sudden he took off the mask. Zelda's face became visible! "April Fool's! You've been tricked!" (Would she really do that?)  
  
He shot her a look of utter disgust. "Everybody's been tricking me! I'll take it no more!" He ran into the center of the lake by were the tree sat. "My plan ends, just like that!"   
  
He went to the doorknob and tried to turn it, but however it wouldn't open, he looked up and a closed sign. So he kicked the door in and began laughing mechanically. Then all of a sudden, Link woke up. (I thought he was awake!)  
  
He looked around in his small Kokiri house. In the corner he saw a little mouse. (Might be Navi in disguise…)   
  
Link sighed the with relief and said "Yes! A whole year till the dreaded day! Cool!"   
  
Then the mouse squeaked and exclaimed. "Look at the calendar you fool! Today's my favorite day of the year!"   
  
Link turned to the calendar. And then his eyes were filled with fear!   
  
He turned and screamed "Today's the most dreaded day of the year!"

(HA!)


End file.
